


A Symbol of Heritage (or Friendship)

by sky_blue44 (Kisa44)



Series: 30 Prompts Challenge [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Prompts Challenge, Gloves, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa44/pseuds/sky_blue44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco runs into Harry in Diagon Alley a few days before Christmas. Pre-Slash. Also, way out of season. For my 30 Prompts Challenge over on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Symbol of Heritage (or Friendship)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy!

Mere days away from Christmas, Draco saw Harry walking down Diagon Alley. They had both been doing their holiday shopping, as was evidenced by the many bags in Harry's arms and the few on Draco's.

Harry called out to Draco, with a loud, "Malfoy!" and Draco fought the crowds in the street to him.

"Hello, Potter," Draco said smoothly. "Christmas shopping?"

"Yeah," Harry replied with a nod. "Are you ready for the Christmas Party?"

It had been two years since the end of the war, Draco and Harry had begun to be on friendly terms. They were not friends really, not yet, but they were able to have friendly conversations at Ministry functions (Harry as an Auror and Draco as an Unspeakable).

  


Draco said, "I think so; I might go buy a new set of gloves, though, for it."

  


"You  _do_  wear gloves, don't you?" Harry said.

  


"Well, yes," Draco blinked. "I  _am_ a lord. Or, well, as good as one."

  


Since his father had gone to Azkaban, Draco was practically the new Lord Malfoy. Although he couldn't assume the full title until Lucius died, it was really a matter of time until he passed. His mother also had passed on all of her responsibilities to him as well, as she had retired to the south of France and spent much of her time visiting his father. Therefore, Draco had already taken on the full responsibilities of a Wizarding lord.

  


Harry looked at him, bewildered, "What does that have to do with your wearing gloves?"

  


...And of course Harry wouldn't know the significance of the gloves. After all, he had been raised by  _muggles._

  


"They're signs that you're a lord, or a lady," Draco said. "It's tradition. When my father dies, I'll wear the ring over my right glove." Draco paused for a moment, and shook his head, "Did no one tell you that?"

  


"No," Harry said. "I was a bit busy."

  


Draco said, "You should really wear the rings, though, at least to important events. It shows a bit of family pride, and power. Do you know where they are?"

  


"I think they're in the vaults," Harry said.

  


"I would find them if I were you," Draco said. "Especially the Potter one...the Black ring would be good to wear as well. You should probably look into some wizarding etiquette books...after all, you  _are_  a wizard, Potter."

  


Harry nodded. They talked for a few more minutes, before Harry made his escape to the Leaky Cauldron to go back home. As Draco walked away from Harry, he mentally added another item to his shopping list.

  


On Christmas Eve, Draco sent his owl from his flat window. It was a small box, wrapped with green ribbon. Attached was a simple white gift tag with the Malfoy seal on it. It read, "To Potter."

  


However, it was obvious that Harry liked the gift as he wore the soft, silk, white gloves to the Ministry function on Boxing Day, the Black and Potter rings on his fingers.

  


Later, when their eyes met across the banquet hall, they smiled. They had both realized the same thing; they were now friends, albeit over 10 years after their first meeting.

  


However, neither realized that, someday, they would be far more.


End file.
